The Last Thing On Your Mind
by TheDarknessIsTheLight
Summary: "He'll come around!" Chiron called. Great now my teacher knows too, I feel like a loser. The only thing that got my mind off of Percy that day was Archery. I mean, as long as I imagined Rachel as the target.


The Last Thing on Your Mind 

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and setting behind Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**A/N: I thought of this when I was listening to The Last Thing on Your Mind by Lights. I think it suits how clueless Percy is and how Annabeth, however short-tempered, she is willing to ****take him anyways.**

_The last thing on your mind, the last word on your breath_

_I'll be the one to keep you; I'll keep you at your best_

_The last thing on your mind, 'cause I don't need your mess_

_I'll be the one to keep you one disaster less._

_I hate her, hate her, hate her guts,_ I couldn't help but think as I watched Percy walk up the hill, leaving for the day. He had gotten permission from Chiron to spend the day in the city. I had asked him what he wanted to do in the city, especially since his mom was busy with her novel and didn't have much time.

"Oh, I'm just going to hang out with some friends…" he had said. As far as I knew, he hadn't been the best at making friends at school, leaving Grover the only one by his side. Other than camp, his only human friend was Rachel Dare.

"Does this friend have a name?" I had asked.

"Annabeth…you already know…" he had said, hesitantly. It annoyed me more than anything though. It wasn't like we were together or anything, he could say her name.

"Rachel." He had nodded. And now here he was ditching normal camp activities to hang out with _her_.

"Well have fun!" _Stupid Seaweed Brain. He'll never realize_. I sighed and went back to my schedule. I was getting some weird looks from people that I didn't understand. They looked like they felt pity. For me. Mainly from the Aphrodite cabin, of course. I didn't need anyone feeling sorry for me. I didn't feel sorry for myself. I felt sorry for Percy. _Lies. Lies. Lies. Stop lying to yourself, Annabeth!_

"Hey Annabeth…" It was Grover. I smiled.

"Hey," I replied. For some reason, it got really awkward.

"I'm here to…uh…cheer you up."

"What?" I snapped, "Listen, if this is about Percy, I don't care. Okay?"

He held his arms up and backed away, tripping on his hooves, "Yeah, cool with me…chill…"

"Sorry, Grover."

"Like I said, it's cool." He winked and walked back towards the woods, where I was sure he was meeting Juniper. _Why is everyone in love?_ I glanced around the camp, seeming to see an endless number of couples. _You're exaggerating._ I sighed and took a seat by the lake. _Who needs someone to be with anyways? They just…bring you down…I don't know…who am I kidding?_ I frowned at my reflection in the water. Behind me, I could see Chiron walking up.

"Is something wrong, Annabeth?" he asked. He was the closest thing I had to a real father who actually cared. But talking about this, even to him, was weird.

"No…nothing. I was just resting before…archery…" I lied, biting my lip. I could tell he didn't believe me, but he let me go.

"He'll come around!" Chiron called as I ran off. _Great! Just great! Now even my teacher knows. I feel like a loser._ Fortunately, archery got my mind off of Percy, I mean as long as I imagined Rachel as the target and dinner came sooner than I thought. As I was walking back to the cabin to wash up, I saw Percy on top of the hill. I almost ran towards him, but stopped myself. _Too desperate?_ He saw me and yelled.

"Annabeth! Help!" I ran, faster than I thought I could uphill and grabbed my knife. He was face to face with a Fury; I could see Riptide in the distance. Hopefully it would reappear in his pocket soon. All of sudden I was knocked off my feet and when I looked up, the Fury had one arm around Percy's neck and he was kneeling on the ground. I couldn't exactly hear what it was saying to him, but it seemed so focused, like it had completely forgotten me. I lunged forward, ready to stab it in the back. _It seems too easy,_ I was thinking. I was right. There was another one, who came up behind me, I managed to elbow it with my free hand and still get my knife in the other ones back. I looked at Percy; he was turning purple, like he couldn't breathe. His eyes opened a little looking at me, but then closed. I heard the Fury laugh, a very high pitched, shrill laugh. I yelled and lunged at her. She dodged and continued to laugh. I yelled again, trying to attract attention, so someone would come and help Percy.

I looked away towards the crowd of people running towards us and when I looked back at the Fury, there were two arrows in its chest. It slowly dissolved into nothing and disappeared into the ground. I turned around and spotted two members of the Apollo who had shot. I gave them a grateful look.

Some people picked up Percy and carried him towards the big house. As usual, I ended up having to take care of him. _I don't think he realizes that I'm always the one cleaning up after him,_ I thought as I fed him some Ambrosia. He was awake, but too dreary to realize anything right now, but after awhile he dozed off. Chiron came to say that I could go to my cabin. Percy was drooling in his sleep, which made him oddly adorable, so I refused to leave. After awhile, his eyelids fluttered open.

"Here we go again…" he said, smiling weakly, before dozing off again. I took a seat on the ground by the cot and rested my head by his arm. He looked so peaceful; I sighed.

"I'll always be the last thing on your mind, huh, Seaweed Brain?" I could've sworn he smiled.


End file.
